Boyfriend Antics
by notdefinedbyboundaries
Summary: Kurt and Blaine rush into a pet shop to avoid the sudden rain. Kurt realises that a pet shop may not be the best place to take Blaine.


"Kurt, please!" Blaine whined for what seemed to be the hundredth time in less than an hour.

The boys had decided to take a stroll down to the lake one autumn afternoon to snap up some photographs of the different coloured leaves littering the ground, creating patterns of red, gold and brown. Of course none of them bothered to check the weather forecast before leaving, which is why they were suddenly running down the sidewalk to the closest available shelter to escape the sudden torrential rain. The 'shelter' ended up being in the form of the local pet store which was conveniently situated right in the middle of the housing estate. Obviously venturing into the pet shop had both its pros and cons; on the one hand it gave the boys plenty of interesting things to keep them entertained for a while, but the downside however made Kurt begin to question whether it may have outweighed the advantages. The rain resulted in the boys spending half an hour of fussing over all of the animals that the store had to offer, from the bird section to the snakes and other reptiles, which if Kurt was being honest began to creep him out quite quickly. Naturally thirty minutes is more than enough time it seemed for Blaine to have suddenly become attached to every single animal that the store had to offer, and Kurt was not hearing an end to it.

"Blaine for the last time, you are not getting a Chinchilla! If you went home with one I'm pretty sure your mother would actually murder me. Remember when I let you buy that toy eye patch and you wouldn't take it off for a week, even when she had guests over because 'Pirates need not respect formal dinner attire, ahoy'? Well I remember, as well as the glare I received when you were jumping around on the furniture with a toy sword"

"But they're cute, and come on she's not that bad! She's never said anything to me about that" Blaine looks thoughtful for a moment and a smirk suddenly creeps up on his face. "Besides you have to admit I did make a pretty convincing pirate" Blaine adds with a wink.

"Blaine, adding 'Ahoy' to the end of every sentence does not make you a pirate" Kurt begins, rolling his eyes. "Anyway you never hear about it because she knows that every time she tries to tell you 'no' you do that stupid, kicked-puppy expression until she agrees, so I hear about it instead"

Blaine had the decency to look somewhat guilty, but that lasted all but ten seconds before it was replaced by a grin signalling his next 'genius idea'.

"What about a Rabbit? They're soft and cute"

"No" Kurt sighed in a tedious voice.

"A Mouse? They're quiet and small"

"No, Blaine"

"A Bird? It'll be in a cage so no trouble at all"

"Hm, maybe?"

"Really?" Blaine bounced excitedly.

"No" Kurt laughed, at this point he didn't mind being a little mean knowing that he'd prefer that than getting in trouble with Mrs Anderson on this scale.

Blaine then began the exhausting task of listing every single animal that he had seen in the pet shop and why he should be allowed to have on as a pet; some that even Kurt had failed to even notice. Who knew there were so many different types of hamsters?

"You will not get me in trouble again with your crazy shenanigans!" Kurt responded, trying to remain calm. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before continuing. "What would you even do with a giant African snail anyway?"

Blaine thought for a moment. Kurt could tell he was really racking his brain because Blaine's tongue was stuck out and his head was cocked slightly to the left which always happened when his boyfriend was deep in thought. Most people would think it strange, Kurt however found it simply endearing.

"I don't know become a scientist and research it?.. Hey I should become a Scientist!" Blaine shouted with a beaming grin and surprised look as though he had just made a huge new discovery. "Of course I'd need a lab coat though and those cool goggles like in the chemistry lab and…"

Kurt actually face-palmed at that, zoning out of whatever Blaine was still talking about. Just what he needed, a new 'career' for Blaine to discover. That'll add to the list: Cowboy, Astronaut (or Starship Ranger as Blaine liked to call it), Wizard, Pirate and now Scientist.

"Ok, Blaine I'm going home now call me when you're done with, well.. whatever you're doing? Kurt sighed, emotionally he was drained. Saying 'no' to Blaine is something that Kurt had quickly become accustomed to, but it never got any easier. Don't get him wrong he absolutely loved Blaine, but sometimes it felt as though he was dating a 5 year old who just consumed an entire bucket of sweets. Blaine was still muttering on about the equipment he'd need to get in order to make his 'research' as accurate as possible so Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Despite the situation Kurt couldn't help but smile as he walked home, Blaine's child-like personality was refreshing and adorable and Kurt knew he was lucky to get to experience it with him. He fell asleep that night was a faint smile on his face thinking about what had happed that day.

The next morning Kurt made his way over to the Anderson's house with a nervous feeling tugging in his chest. He stared at the door bell for a minute before finally having the courage to press it. He soon found himself face-to-face with a frustrated and tired looking Mrs Anderson and he braced himself.

"Kurt! What the heck happened yesterday!" she whispered to him so Blaine wouldn't hear. Her tone wasn't as harsh as he expected, but then again she did look tired. She never really got angry with him, but he was usually the person who she vented her emotions to. He thought for a moment what he could say before responding.

"Well I did tell him that he wasn't allowed a puppy" he whined, scuffing the bottom of his boot across the Welcome mat trying not to meet her eyes; it was morning and he did not want to have to deal with this. Mrs Anderson rolled her eyes and let him in; sometimes Kurt could be just as childish as Blaine.

All Kurt's thoughts disappeared when he entered Blaine's bedroom to see his boyfriend in a full scientist outfit staring attentively at a large tank containing 4 Giant African Snails. Noticing his boyfriend entering his bedroom Blaine smiled excitedly over at him and made his way over to Kurt in what he deemed to be a professional manner (he is a scientist of course).

"Hello Kurt, how pleasant of you to visit me in my laboratory. I trust you are well?" Blaine said in the most posh voice he could conjure. Kurt had to suppress laughing in his face, and instead chose to wrap his arms around his 'Scientist' Boyfriend with a fond smile tugging at his lips. He felt Blaine melting into his arms as he pulled him into a tight hug.

Blaine pulled away all too soon for Kurt's liking, and got to work showing Kurt all of his Snails.

"..and that one is Finn because it's the biggest obviously" Blaine said with a completely serious look on his face that gave no room for disagreements. ".. and finally, Kurt.. meet Kurt!" Blaine said brightly pointing to a snail at the back of the tank. Kurt gave a ludicrous look at Blaine who just beamed happily back at him.

"You named a snail after me?"

"Of course"

"A snail, Blaine?"

"Yes? It's the cutest one in the tank" Blaine motioned nervously with a faint pink tinge spreading across his cheeks and neck. That made Kurt smile. As much as he may try to deny it, he loved his boyfriend's ridiculous antics.

"Aw, you know you probably should research how to look after them properly. You wouldn't want them to get sick after all" A look suddenly spread across Blaine face. He knew that look, there was no denying it. The look as though he had just figured out the meaning of life.

"Hey Kurt! I should become a Vet, I'm sure I'd make an awesome Vet!"

This time Kurt just laughed, grabbing hold of Blaine's hand and pulling him in to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"Of course you would, Babe." Kurt laughed winding his arms around Blaine's neck to play with the back of his curly hair. "Of course"

I mean, what kind of boyfriend would be if he didn't support Blaine in whatever he wanted to do he thought to himself.


End file.
